


Soda Shenanigans

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Aomine Daiki, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, aomine being kurokosexual is the biggest mood ngl, may be ooc since im just a desperate bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: It all started with a soda. Well, actually, arguing over who the soda belonged to. And then, spilling the soda all over the other person. And ruining their nice white shirt.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Soda Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> im rotting in real life, so i cope with fiction, an attempt at my fav bois in knb ;-;

The sweltering heat of summer, the urge to play basketball that radiates inside Aomine’s heart and mind as he drags Kuroko by the arm to the shade, obviously well aware that Kuroko’s pale skin could easily get sunburned. If that were to happen, Satsuki and Midorima would lecture him to hell. That is something he’d rather leave to bakagami, who usually got lengthy text messages from Midorima because that’s just the type of moron Kagami was. 

Somehow Satsuki always texted Midorima’s annoying ass when it came to Kuroko’s wellbeing, then again Aomine has hurt Kuroko in the past, yeah, he was a dumbass when it came to emotional things and shit. Though Midorima seems to deny the motherly tendencies he has for Kuroko, it’s ridiculous for Aomine to think about, so he shakes those thoughts away.

As Aomine’s strong hands pull Kuroko’s arm, Kuroko is stumbling to keep up with Aomine and complains about the rough grip even though Aomine proceeds to ignore Kuroko’s protests and complaints.

“Aomine-kun. I’m thirsty, sweaty, and tired. Can we sit down and drink the sodas I bought, they’re going to get hot if we keep wandering around like ducks.” Kuroko says, he takes a deep breath before he struggles to push Aomine’s hand away from himself.

Aomine turns around and gives Kuroko a glance, “No way in hell am I letting you burn that pasty ass skin of yours, Tetsu, we’re almost there anyways, come on.”

“Aomine-kun is mean.”

The friendly banter between them was something Aomine would cherish, really, after their first year of high school, it seems that the summer break made it easier for them to rekindle the bond they had in middle school, maybe make it even stronger than before. 

Aomine laughs at Kuroko’s comment, the two of them make eye contact before Aomine returns his focus on finding a good spot to enjoy a nice cold soda with Tetsu, he pulls Kuroko around as a child would be to their mother. 

“You’re starting to sound like Satsuki, Tetsu, y’know you love me though.” Aomine finally finds a spot, one near a basketball court, two large trees stood around like a pair of towering giants, he can feel Kuroko’s hand starting to rub against his own hand now. 

The sudden touch makes Aomine jump away from Kuroko, his cheeks are cherry red with embarrassment as he looks at Kuroko’s blank baby blue eyes that only make Aomine feel like a weirdo for his reaction. 

“W-What was that for?! You can’t just touch my hand like that, Tetsu, damnit!” Aomine shouts incredulously, both of his arms are in the air and he points at the two large trees that they were close by to.

“You can quit your complaining now, move your small ass to the shade, I don’t wanna be responsible for your stupidly adorable face, alright?” Aomine grumbles out the last words, he rubs the back of his neck to stop himself from turning even redder, he tries to avoid Kuroko’s eyes. 

“Aomine-kun’s face is pink,” Kuroko walks up to Aomine and stands on his tippy toes to poke Aomine’s cheek, secretly confirming his observation which was true nonetheless.

Aomine’s eyes widen as he looks at Kuroko, noticing the small smile on his friend’s usually neutral face, it made his heart quicken and fuck he did not need to be told that by Kuroko. He’s well aware his entire face is red as a tomato, that the heat from the blistering sun was also making it worse. 

“I like it when Aomine-kun’s embarrassed, you look cute.” Kuroko teases, like that he’s already walking past Aomine and setting up a blanket and putting his bag on it before he gets two drinks out. 

All Aomine can do is stare in disbelief that Kuroko had told him to his face that he was ‘cute’ when he was embarrassed, what in the hell was going on in Aomine’s brain to think that was a compliment?! 

Except, the one who’d said it was Kuroko, once his shadow, but now just a close but dear friend to Aomine. He didn’t mind hearing such words from Kuroko, that only makes Aomine wonder if he felt something more towards his blunette friend. 

Nah, Aomine couldn’t, hell, it’d be a miracle if he did, Aomine’s not interested in men.

His thoughts are stopped when he focuses on Kuroko who was waving at him, in the most innocent yet adorable way. Looking at Kuroko sitting on his knees, there was a brighter and larger smile on Kuroko’s face now, it made Aomine’s insides mushy.

It’s not like he’s attracted to men, god, he was straight. Okay, maybe he wasn’t completely straight, or maybe he just loves Kuroko, Kuroko alone. Yeah, that had to be it. 

And yet, he can’t help but run over to Kuroko and throw his arms around him and ruffle the soft blue hair that resembles clouds sometimes. Kuroko didn’t mind the fact that Aomine had almost crushed him by his sudden embrace, Aomine pulls back and lays himself on the blanket. 

Looking up at the clouds move, feeling the coolness of the shade slowly cool the sweat on his neck and face, lastly, the chirping of birds around the park and young men shouting as they played basketball. Aomine could do this all day, a nice drink of soda and a nap would definitely help him before he plays some basketball with Kuroko. 

Aomine closes his eyes, simply lets himself relax before he feels a cold can against his warm skin, causes him to open his eyes quickly and slap the can away from his arm.

“The hell, Tetsu?! I was sleeping!!!” 

Kuroko blinks at Aomine, he shakes his head at him, “Liar, you were hardly asleep, plus the sodas are going to be gross if we drink them later, so, I don’t want to hear you complain about how ‘nasty’ it is if you decide to take a nap first.”

“Tch, fine, pass me the coke, Tetsu.” Aomine pulls his arms around his head using them as a pillow as he watches Kuroko hold the two cans and compare them. Aomine cannot understand what the hell Kuroko was doing, so he asks, “Oi, just give me the coke, you take the sprite, why the hell are you looking at them like that?” 

Kuroko holds the coke towards his chest and tosses the sprite to Aomine’s chest, Aomine looks at the can on his chest with disgust.

“Tetsu, I said the coke, why’d you give me the sprite? This shit is like carbonated water with extra sweetener, now don’t make me grab the soda outta your damn hands, Tetsu.”

“This has vanilla flavor in it, Aomine-kun. I chose this when we were at the store, don’t you remember?”

No, Aomine doesn’t remember that, he wasn’t going to give up on the better flavor. Kuroko’s love for vanilla flavored things be damned, Aomine sure as hell wanted to drink that coke now. 

“That’s even better, now give it. Hand it over before I knock some sense into you, Tetsu.” Aomine is already dragging his body up and he leans over to grab onto the red metallic can in Kuroko’s smaller hands. 

There is tension between them now as Kuroko doesn’t budge or falter his grip on the can, neither does Aomine, Aomine starts to pull at the can in a rough manner, thus Kuroko has to pull at the lid as he prevents Aomine from stealing his drink. 

“I’m not going to give it to you, Aomine-kun, that would be unfair considering I specifically got this for me, not you. Please don’t pull any harder, I don’t think we should be fighting over a drink…” 

Aomine doesn’t listen, his grip on the can is ten times stronger than Kuroko’s, unfortunately for Kuroko his face and shirt will be victims to Aomine’s strength. 

It’s like playing a tug of war with a dog, the both of them are too stubborn to give up, only one of them can win, in which Aomine wins with a gleeful grin on his face.

However, he hadn’t realized he’d accidentally pulled at the can’s lid and managed to open it and thus hearing the loud click of the can while Kuroko pulls it towards himself, Aomine lets go off the can as it slips onto Kuroko’s shirt and sprays all over his hands, the brown color is practically painted on Kuroko’s once white shirt.

The sticky substance also managed to splash itself onto Kuroko’s cheeks and lips, even onto Kuroko’s black shorts, but more or less the most damage was on Kuroko’s shirt. Aomine could see Kuroko’s...nipples with how damp his shirt had gotten, jesus christ! Aomine felt horrible and yet he tried to control himself from bursting into laughter. 

“PFFT, Tetsu, fuck I’m sorry, it’s just I can see everything through your shirt now, hahaha, hold up lemme send this to Kagami, this shit’s too good to not-” Aomine’s interupted by Kuroko who was now pouring the rest of the soda onto Aomine’s head, the cold drink causes Aomine to screech out.

“You won’t send anything to Kagami, Aomine-kun, because I’m not going to let you do that, thanks to you, my shirt’s ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> s2 knb got me fucked up now that im on s3, after watching knb so many times the angst and aokuro still beats my Ass, anyways enjoy this mess bc i've never written for knb before and it's so hard .-.


End file.
